1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire rope net for protection fences against falling rocks, avalanches and felling. Protection fences against felling are needed for instance at mountains slopes where trees are cut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such wire rope nets are generally set up between upright standing supporting beams which are firmly anchored in the ground, which nets are suspended by wire ropes at the supporting beams. The suspension wire ropes can be equipped with spring member apparatuses or extend through rope breaking members operative to absorb a certain amount of the energy of the matter impacting the wire rope net. A generally known construction of such wire rope nets features a network made up of assembled and interconnected ring-shaped wire rope portions.
These known wire rope nets are of a considerable weight and necessitate a large expenditure for their production because among others a large number of rings must be individually assembled.